The Spiritual Triad of Fire, Flames, and Shadow
by Gara-the-American-EroSennin
Summary: Once in a million years or so a child is born of the red Archai enchanted with a demon soul. Full summery inside. sorry i am no the best at summerys. plz read


Once in a million years or so a child is born of the red Archai enchanted with a demon soul. In this creates shadow in his flame, the fire burns black and the child is capable of manipulating the dark that child has the power to either open the gates of hell and rule or seal it forever.

**A.N **

**This is a new story Idea Naruto will be OOC and this will not be set in the naruto-verse.**

**I do not own naruto or any other thing that you may recognise**

Book 1: The Spiritual Triad of Fire, Flames, and Shadow…

BY: Gara-the-American-EroSennin

Chapter 1: What Goes Bump in the Night?

"Boom" the lightning strikes, the creatures crawl. The storm worsens as the rain pelts the ground. "Pit" "Pat" the sound of water droplets hitting the ground, the trees withered and dead swaying in the northern wind. The shadows spring off of ancient ruins, light flickers from fires made long ago, enchanted and meant never to go out. The sand drenched with water becomes moist and sunken as the creatures attempt to find shelter.

"Go, God dammit!" yells the bandit leader to create hasten and panic among his men. The ground begins to shake as a dozen horses race to the outer ruins of a distant town, now only looking like a spec from afar.

"Halt!" the leader speaks again.

"This is far enough. There is no way the guards have found out that we stole those items."

"Even if they did, they never could catch up." One of the rogues explains.

"All right rogues set up camp here for the night. We celebrate now on our latest success." The leader gives the relief of victory.

"The rain is far to heavy and the shadow of night is to dark." Explains Stark, the oldest and most wise of al the bandits.

"Fuck is that supposed to mean, you old coot?" the leader interjects.

"That is an omen of death, once taught by the necromancy."

"And?"

"Whatever we have done, we have given birth to something evil and full of rage." Stark begins to worry silently rocking back and forth with his hands on his wrinkled impudent dick.

"We are fucked!" stark states in a terrified voice.

"You worry to much you old piece of shit!" A younger of the rogues adds.

"Maybe, but he has been right before." The leader begins to contemplate.

"Place a few rogues in a half-mile circle around the camp."

"But sir, none are coming." The young rouge interrupts.

"You dare defy me!?" the leader shouts with a rather pissed look in his face. His eyes beam with what looks like an endless abyss.

"N..never sir!" The rogue looks as if death was now staring him straight in the face.

"Get those rogues out there!" the young rogue shouts.

"You will go to the leader states." Now grabbing him by the collar and showing him the direction of which to travel. Off to the north were the town stood, were they had just ran from.

"B…But sir!"

"Is that defiance I hear in your voice. You will go or I will chop your head straight off of your shoulders.

"Ye…Yes sir" he starts walking off shouting at the camp.

"Lets go rogues we will watch it with our lives if we must!"

Four of the younger rogues got up and started to encircle the camp. The wet sand sinks as they walk. Their black tunics now billowing in the wind, dripping with excess wetness from the rain.

Tired from the trip the rogues seek comfort in the endless black of the sky. The Glittering stars now staring down at them. The blue moon shining in perfect excellence. The other rogues begin to create a tent of old clothes found hidden in their satchels.

"The clouds are moving to fast!" Stark states, with a look of displeasure.

"What are you complaining about now, you dried up piece of shit!" the leader asks.

"The clouds…it all out rains, yet the clouds have disappeared."

"So!?"

"The evil is close, hidden among the shadows, the Angel of Death."

"You referring to those old stories? I gave up on ghost stories long ago."

"They say he takes sanctuary in the dark, that in the shadows he can never be found.

"I've killed far worse with my bare hands!" The leader looks at his arms as they flex, made of a medium size.

"I speak of shadow that cant be seen! Something only the darkest of souls could possible conger." Stark begins to cower again, rocking back and forth. All of the rogues begin to surround the old man listening to his horror story.

"We cant even be sure that this Angel of Death even exists." The leader argues.

"And why not?" Stark buts in.

"All of the signs are pointed towards it, the moon radiant and blue. The endless shadows and abnormal astral activity." Stark explains to the rogues as well as the leader.

"Stop with your fairy tales! The only thing that exists are men, none of this demonic shadow magic!" The leader begins to become irritated.

"But don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The feeling of all happiness slowly washing away."

The wind begins to blow steady, faster, a distant chill as the camp and all the men become skeptic. Thoughts of evil now linger in the minds in their minds. What is it is true? What would we do? A demon of pure rage, how would we fight it?

"S…Si…Sir!" a rogue says very shaky.

"What is it?" the leader responds.

"I'm scared what should we do?"

"WHAT!? Your scared, you're a fucking rogue your not supposed to be scared!"

"All creatures feel fear." Stark buts in as the leaders eyes begin to fill with pure hate, and the shadow rises over him.

"Stark, shut the fuck up, you old cocksucker!"

"You fucking pussy's disgrace me, should I go steal a pack of tampons would that help with your feminine issues? Your supposed to be fearless bandits not children!" The leaders rage's rage was now reaching a peak of all out attack.

"Sir, these omens could be right I have never seen such black!" a rogue tells.

"God damn this old coot has you believing in ghost stories. There is no Angel of Death!"

"What else would you call the signs in front of us?" stark asks.

"I call them mere coincidence, placed just to mess with our heads."

"Are you a god fearing man?' Stark begins to become suspicious.

The camp goes quiet. The sparks of the never ending flame crackle as they hit the ground. All of the bandits now staring at their fearless leader. The rain pelting the little shelter made above the flame, the shelter which had barely covered them.

"Never!" the leader tells the men.

"Believing in a god brings the belief of a devil. A devil which can control those on the face of the earth." The leader lectures to his men.

"Whether god exists or not…devils do exist!" Stark states, with a look of utter disgust.

"Ha! And what proof do you justify this off of, there are no demons just people! People who can be either good or evil."

"Devils do exist, as do Angels, they are what influence our decisions and tell us how to live our lives."

"Ehh, another morals lesson. You know I stopped school at a young age." The leader tells, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Should have stayed since they teach the divinity of gods and mortal." Stark says with a demonic smirk on his face.

The leader looks away. Thoughts of a dark soul coming close, invade his skull. Although he didn't believe what Stark was preaching, he thought of the belief of Angels and Demons. But there couldn't be one man that could enforce the power of shadow.

"How could one man control the shadows?" the leader asks, very hesitant about the answer.

"You know of Archai's correct?" Stark begins to teach.

"Yeah, but there are only water, thunder and…" the leader stops, taking in the possibility.

"And yes, Fire…Fire is said to be the one element possibly leading to shadow."

"So the red Archai clan can control shadow as well?" The leader begins to become interested.

"No, but the myth goes that once in a million years or so a child is born of the red Archai enchanted with a demon soul. In this creates shadow in his flame, the fire burns black and the child is capable of manipulating the dark."

"What exactly is this demon?" one of the rogues asks, afraid and confused.

"The child Is called the black Archai. Which is said to unveil the gateway to hell." Stark answers.

"Ha,Ha,Ha…your story really is amusing! How do you come up with this bullshit?" The leader laughs, then snickers.

"The myth is real, but the child is said to have not known of his dark powers and so his flame only burns a dark blue, until the demon has fully taken over." Stark replies with a face of pure anguish.

"And so this Angel of Death is said to be the next black Archai?" The leader asks with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, but the chosen red Archai gets the decision of opening the way to hell or sealing it forever."

"So this gateway is supposed to be sealed then, since there are no demons here?"

The crowd quickly turns there heads from the leader to Stark, Who is rather shocked the question had arrived.

"The gate has said to have never been reached." Stark replies, but a little unsure.

"Oh, so we are to fear something that has never been proven?" The leader asks with a power hungry grin.

The men once again begin to change their faith from Stark to the leader. They give a rather puzzled look wondering what Stark could possibly say to change their mind. The leader begins to give off a sigh of relief, that victory had been obtained in the little debate of beliefs.

"You may not belief it but demons do exist, and before you die you will be given your proof!" Stark says, unsure of how the leader would take it.

"Ha…Cant even back up his own conclusion, pitiful!"

"I knew that…" The leader is stopped in mid speech as the clouds begin to swirl and cover the moon. Other than the fire, the sky and everything had darkened. The already heavy rain began to pick up much faster than when it began.

"SIR!" the young scout returned, exceedingly out of breath from what seemed like an all out sprint.

"What is it?" The leader questioned.

"Someone is coming, he killed the rest of the scouts before I could return. Now the camp was silent.

"What could do that?" The leader seemed puzzled.

"The Angel of Death has come were all fucked, the omens have spoken. We are to be sacrificed to the bringer of death." Stark professes.

"Never!" One of the rogues shouts and stands up.

"I don't believe it, we are brigands bred to kill, we are death. Come men lets fight!"

All of the rogues stand up and join the cause. Ready and willing to die for what they had believed.

"Look." A younger of the rogues points out.

Suddenly a shadowy figure shaped like a man arises from the dark. The hooded figure began to steadily come closer. He was roughly 6 feet tall with silver hair that was mostly bangs past his chin as the rest was short. He wore a large black cloak that fitted his very muscular form with a silver zipper down the middle, stopped halfway to allow movement. With black leather gloves and black boots, making him almost impossible to see at night. With evil eyes that resembled a dark pit of hell, he looked upon the bandits.

"What do you want? And how did you find us?" the leader asks in a loud voice.

"You were all to easy to follow…" The hooded man says in a low crackle voice.

"And what I want…Hmp, is something you stole…The Dark Madogu!"

Stark had jumped at the sound of its name. He knew that the Angel of Death existed and he was sure it was this man.

"What the hell is that?" The leader asks with a tint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's a necklace, with a black thunderbolt shaped medallion attached to it and next to that floats a magical dark gem…" The man replies with a blood thirsty grin.

"I don't know what that is but you trespassed on our camp, so you must die!" The leader had signaled for an all out attack.

"Why do all bandits wish to die?" The man had raised his arm and conjured a spear made of blue flame. He began running towards one of the bandits, the bandit raised his sword to attack, but the man spun his spear and sliced the man in half. The blood had sprayed east, soaking the sand. As the body had fell, the stomach spilled out and was instantly disintegrated from the heat of the spear. The rogues were frightened and began an all out assault.

From all around they came, the man was surrounded. He placed his hand to the ground and a ring of fire had surrounded him. Creating an explosion of severed body parts, the blood shoots into the air, making it rain blood.

"Ha Ha Ha…Blood, so beautiful I wish it always rained this way!" The man shouts with a demonic grin.

"Bastard!" The leader begins to become enraged.

"Aww…Is someone sad without his friends. Well good, that anger control you and come at me."

The leader signaled for more to attack him. The man charges at one, kicks launching the bandit straight into a thorn covered cactus. The thorns penetrate into his living body and the leader watches the blood drain out, and as the bandit attempts to gasp his final breaths.

Another rogue attempts to attack him from behind, but the man spins severing the bandits head from his shoulders. Quickly the man grabs the head and ignites it, at this time throwing it at another rogue shattering the living rogues skull.

"Guess that's all of them…" The hooded man states, with a look of pleasure.

"How does it feel? The searing pain now rattling in the back of your mind. Does death not sound so bad now?"

"Huh…Huh, you killed them all, how?" The leader asks still trying to grasp the reality.

"Hmp…You bandits are all the same, thinking your immortal when your really the weakest of all warriors that walk this planet…"

"Well this has been fun, but I'm still thirsty for some more…I cant just sit here when there is a pray I could drink!"

He charges towards the leader, which attempts to jab the man in the chest. But the mans quicker and rips a hole in the leaders chest with his bare hands. The leader falls to the ground gasping for air, when the man tears out his heart and takes a massive bite in front his face before he dies. The leaders body becomes lifeless and blood spills out soaking the sand.

"Huh…Why?" Stark asks, afraid of the answer. The man starts to come close, while stepping through the piles of blood and dismembered body parts.

"I'll be taking that!" the man demands of Stark.

"What!?" Stark replies

"The Madogu, its around your neck."

"Do you know what this does, the power is far to much for you!"

"Whatever now give it!" The man grabs his collar and holds him in the air. He grabs the necklace from Stark's neck and rips it off. Then which drops him to the ground.

"Now, were do I find the gate to the underworld?" The man asks the already shaken Stark.

"I don't Know!" Stark replies.

"Don't Lie!" He surrounds his hand in flame and pints it directly at Stark.

"Alright it's in the tomb of Hagusha, the demon king…"

"How do I get there!" Now placing the flame even closer, its brilliant dark blue glow shines in the light.

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie, Dammit!" The flame was now sparking on Stark's face. The scared Stark began to piss his pants.

"I…I don't know!" He barely gasps out as he begins to cry.

"Who would!?"

"The bishop of Raithwall, if anyone knows, he would!"

"Thanks!" the man says as he begins to walk off.

"Who are you!?" Stark cautiously asks, afraid of what the answer may be.

"You don't know! You all spent the whole night talking about me…" he replies

"No…No, you cant be!"

"I am the Angel of Death!" The man slowly turns around then says.

"But you can call me Death!"

Stark begins to cry for what could possibly happen now. But as he walks away, Death quickly turns around and launches a fraction of blue flame straight at Stark, who is instantly incinerated down to his very bone. The bones stand for a second then quickly fall to the ground shattering to many pieces.

Death had now turned around and began walking away…

A.N so what did you think love it hate it plz review and tell me how I can do better also the next chapter will be done as soon as I am not lazy to type it.


End file.
